


A Little "Vacation"

by Mr_MCgaming



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: M/M, Timeline Shenanigans, Worst single chapter ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MCgaming/pseuds/Mr_MCgaming
Summary: Ridley gets really bored of the same room in Norfair, so he decides to visit the other general on Zebes.





	A Little "Vacation"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change of heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/514511) by BTM707. 

> Hey! so this is my first work, the reason i am writing this is because: I love Metroid and i can't seem to find these two anywhere, so I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Ps. This is my first work so be nice.
> 
> PPs. I thought I should add that the game is SUPER Metroid

Ridley was getting tired of his small room in Norfair, It was practically nothing, a platform spanning the magma like substance in the tall room was all that populated it, a sub-room housing his living accommodations, a thin mattress practically a mat was sitting in the corner, the only other item in the bare room was the empty canister of the infant Metroid, he requested to oversee it personally, the canister was now empty due to the fact that the science team decided to move the now huge mutated Metroid to a secure location deep within Tourian.

He had finally had enough, and with word that the infamous bounty hunter Samus Aran, who was infected with a strange parasite had died in hospital he had finally asked Mother Brain to be able to move out of the small room to explore the strange former home of the chozo.

Begrudgingly she said yes, due to the fact he was starting to annoy her, and the fact her greatest threat was now gone she had agreed to allow him to wander Zebes.

He wasted no time, as soon as Mother Brain had unlocked the door to the other bits of lower Norfair he wasted no time flying out of the room, the force shield door closing right behind him, the next room was underwhelming, only filled with lava and strange statues, but he was overjoyed to be seeing something other than the room he was all to familiar with, entering the next room his "vacation" began.

*Time Skip*

Entering the elevator to the rest of Norfair he noticed a sudden drop in temperature, bearable but very noticeable, a slight shiver ran up the very heat reliant spine of Ridley, but no bother, it wouldn't get any colder, right? His heat resistant skin felt nice and warm as he plunged into the lava outside of the rock shaped like his head, a nice contrast to the crisp 256 degree cold outside of the lava, sadly it was short lived though as he had to leave the lava to meet the only other intelligent being on Zebes ( Kraid ( not including M.B.) ), Leaving the lava he suppressed another shiver as he continued.

After a small amount of traveling upwards Ridley reached a large room seemingly comprised of bubbles, shaking off the weirdness of the area he flew out of the pit he was in and headed left through several long rooms filled with lava, thanking some divine entity for his wings he flew through the rooms till he entered the door to a large vertical corridor, feeling the temperature drop further he swore silently and started to miss the heat near his home.

Going up the elevator at the top of the corridor was the worst decision of his life as the temperature dropped below 100 degrees, Sure the humidity was high in this new area but it was simply unbearable, running with a new sense of urgency he entered the room to his right, flying across the gap and making his way into Kraid's lair, ripping open the floor where he was told the entrance was on his map, and making his way quickly to the right, he was freezing by now shivering so hard he thought his maw would fall off. 

Entering the final corridor he realized that he had not prepared anything to say to Kraid, they had only really spoken in meetings and the occasional battlefront, his dread grew more when he saw the decoy outside of his lair it had been so long since they had met that he had forgot completely of his appearance, looking back at him he remembered that this was the final door to Kraid's lair gathering himself, he hesitated then walked through the door,

Was any one here?

Suddenly the room filled with spikes shook violently as a colossal green lizard like creature emerged from the ground...

There he was in all of his glory, it was kraid.

The colossal beast cleared its throat and spoke in a incredibly deep yet timid voice:

"Um... Hello?"


End file.
